Surviving
by Cousland
Summary: Only God know the reason the human soul is so strong. For it can survive, for it can adapt, it can evolve.


Disclaim: I do not own Supernatural

* * *

When you have lived for so long, something like hatred and disappointment become unimportant to one's life. The Cage; it a dimension of endless walls and unending ceilings, a place filled with torment and carnage, of time stretching millennia.

From Michael's utter indifference and woe with me bullshit, no one was strong enough to prevent Lucifer from taking his rage on us. Let said, Lucifer earn the title the 'Devil' and every demon is a candle toward his superior torturing skill.

Sam, his older brother had tried to protect him from Lucifer but really you cannot save someone from Lucifer in his hunting ground. But it was the thought that count.

Those short times of peace were spent talking with Sam and he understands why Dean loves him so much. Fuck, they talk about everything, his mom; Sam's hunting, just about everything. He admits that he had never fully accepted Sam and Dean as his brothers but now.

He completely and utterly loves Sam as much as he loves his mom.

That why he felt anger when an idiot individual takes Sam's body but left his soul. He tries; only God and these archangels know how much he tried to protect the soul from Lucifer. But what can a mere mortal do against one of the most powerful beings in the universe.

He felt utter relief that Death, one of two of the most powerful beings of the universe, came and retrieve Sam's soul. He remembers feeling hope, believing that he would escape to. But it was for naught as he was only here for Sam and it was that he instantly he knew who bargain for Sam.

Dean.

His second brother.

He is not surprise, hell, he been in hell for decades to create any emotion of disappoint. The only thing he felt was dread because he knows Lucifer would be mad and there is only one mortal to take his rage than two.

* * *

Decades became centuries and centuries turned into millennia. You would expect Lucifer to calm down by now but nope, he sure can hold a grudge.

All he can do is continued to hold on, to survive.

It wasn't until an hundred thousand years in the pit that he finally understands his bloodline, why actually he was named Adam. It wasn't because of faith but an act of God, himself.

From Lucifer's rumblings, he learn that he from the bloodline of Cain and Abel, hell he even learn that Cain became a Knight of Hell to protect Abel. It…something he can see Dean doing for Sam.

Throughout his time in the Cage, he can feel himself changing. He are not becoming a demon, he would not be able to stomach becoming the Devil's bitch. Nor is he becoming an angel, he would never call Michael his commander.

He assumes it just his soul being older than a typical human should be. It doesn't matter, he was changing and fortunately the archangels have yet to notice.

He is surprise Lucifer haven't notice. It taking more time for him to get injuries, his pain tolerance has increase; his healing ability has fastened, he gotten faster and stronger. Not yet to rival an archangel but definitely a demon.

He is evolving, he doesn't know into what but he is. The only option he can do now is wait and

* * *

Eons, that is what it is called. Long periods of time that you eventual lose how many years has passed. He waited, he grew, and he evolved.

And evolved he did, to say Lucifer was shock when he actually stop the Devil's punch was an understatement of vast proportions. To said he got revenge was saying it lightly, as strong as an archangel, he was finally not the only person getting hurt. The battles between Lucifer and himself were stress-relieving as it was noticeable.

It seems Michael finally came out of his self-pity when he heard the fighting. Michael actually deems to order him what has happened to me. He was surprise when that bitch-slap actually hurt him, that prick. It doesn't matter, finally after eons Lucifer has left him alone. After all, it not fun fighting a person that can fight back.

Being in the Cage was much more pleasant now to be on equal ground of the two archangels. He already came to peace of his permanent stay in this pit. It no point in crying or raging, after living for so long such emotions is entirely not useful for him.

He hope by now you realized who he is. The last Milligan, the youngest Winchester, scion of the bloodline of Cain and Abel, and named after the first of Man.

Adam


End file.
